Oh no! A Sequel!
by Wandering Prophet
Summary: Yeah! My return to ME. Same wackyness as the first. OK, this is the second part in the trilogy. You might want to read the first before this one. The third is up too.


Chapter 1: Default Chapter  
  
A/N: Hello again my loyal and adoring fans! I just finished my first fic and I'm already staring fic #2. I hope you guys like this one too! Just a forewarning, I'm eating gumbo so if I do something really weird, it's because I'm under the influence of sausage gumbo. Happy Reading!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this here? OK, I still own nada. Although, I am in the process of kidnapping Strider. Hehe. Silly man! He thought a warg would keep me out. Hehe. Oh, how so very funny indeed!  
  
~ ~ ~ At school (6th period Spanish) ~ ~ ~  
"Please," I thought. "Only five more minutes until Spring Break. Please, God, give me the strength to last and not kill Steve-o."  
"So, Vanessa," he said while stroking my back. "You wanna go get a drink later on? Then maybe we'll work on my car and you can touch my muffler."  
"Ummm. no."  
"Come on. I love you."  
"That's great. No."  
Just then the bell rang to be released and I practically ran out of the room. I was on my way to see my man!  
"So, you need a ride?" Steve-o asked me. "Maybe I could stay over."  
"No. I can take the bus, thank you." And I left.  
I was almost home but the bus driver would not drive the speed limit. She thought it would be safer to drive slowly. "Hurry up!" I wanted to yell.  
"Bye, Nicky!" I called to my friend and quickly bounded off the bus and headed towards home.  
I rushed inside and started packing for my trip. I had told my mom I was going with my friend Tiffany to Florida for Spring Break but that was a lie because I knew my mom would never really believe me if I told her where I was going.  
I watch my little sister everyday after school until my mom comes home from work. So I couldn't leave until four when she came back.  
"Where is she?!" I asked. "It's 4:15! I wanna start my vacation."  
Just then my mom came through the door. "Finally!" I thought.  
"Bye, mom! I'm walking over to Tiff's house and we're leaving from there. I'll be home Sunday night!" I ran out the door and all the way to Tiffany's house. She only lives a few blocks away but I was tired when I came up to her doorstep.  
I knocked on the door and she answered it. "Tiff! I thought my mom would never get home," I said exasperated. "You know what to do if she calls your cell phone?"  
"Yes, yes, Nessa. We went over all this last night."  
"I know but I don't want to get grounded. If only she knew I was somewhere unsupervised with guys."  
"I guess I see your point. Go have fun with Pippin. I'll call you Sunday when I get in so you know when to come home."  
"Thanks, Tiff," I said giving her a hug. "I'll see you either Sunday or Monday." I recited the spell that got me into Middle-Earth last time (Arne neo lim hara lim gahe The Shire) and with a bang I was hurled into darkness.  
Chapter 2: Reunirse  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one. The stupid warg bit my foot. Oh well, maybe for my birthday.  
  
I looked around and realized that I didn't know where I was. It was night time. Last time I came I immediately found Sam who knew his way around. This time I was alone. I looked around again hoping to see someone but I had no such luck.  
"Hello?" I called. Nothing. "Crap."  
It was then that I noticed a light coming towards me. It was held by a hobbit, I was guessing because I was in the Shire.  
"Hello?" I called again. This time though I was answered.  
"Who are you and what are you doing on my land?" asked a grouchy man.  
"My name is Vanessa. I'm only on your land by accident. I'm trying to make my way to Tookland."  
"Tookland?" he asked. "Strange folk they are. But if that be where ye heading, I'll show ye."  
The man gave me directions to my beloved Pip's hobbit-hole, and I started on my way.  
Fifteen minutes later I found myself at his front door. I took a deep breathe and knocked. I heard something fall from within and the door opened a crack.  
"Hi, Pip," I said and the door was thrust open.  
"Nessa!" he squealed. "You came back!" He ran to me, scooped me up into his arms (I told you in the first story, they're not as small as every makes them out to be) and kissed me. Oooo. me gusto.  
"Glad to see I was missed," I said laughing.  
"Of course!" he laughed putting me down. "Come on in, are you hungry?"  
"No, I'm OK. It's only 4:45 back home. I had lunch not too long ago."  
"Well, come on, sit down. Tell me how everything is in your world."  
"Everything's fine. How is everyone here?" I asked.  
"Actually it'd take more time than we have tonight."  
"1:30," he said sheepishly.  
"You must be tired. Go to bed. We can talk again in the morning."  
"You can sleep in your old room," he said to me.  
"Alright, thank you."  
"Nessa?" he asked. "I'm really glad you're back."  
"Me too. 'Night."  
  
Chapter 3: Angry Hobbits in My Soup.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
The next morning Pippin and I woke up, made breakfast, and talked about what we had done while separated.  
Pippin talked a lot about how Frodo had changed, how Merry was depressed for a while because he broke up with his girlfriend, and he told me of his adventures with Frodo, Sam, and Merry.  
I really didn't have much to say. I didn't want to tell him that I had kissed Jake because I knew how Pippin felt about me. I was afraid of what Pippin would do if I told him about Jake. Its OK to kiss the hobbit, isn't it? It's not like I'm dating Jake exclusively. Just to be safe I won't tell either of them.  
"Why don't we go find Merry, Sam, and Frodo?" I asked. "I've missed them too."  
We left in search of our friends 10 minutes later laughing and giggling. Sam wasn't at his home so we went to Frodo's house knowing he'd be tending to his garden.  
"Saaaammmm!!!" I shouted to the hobbit that was bent over pulling weeds.  
"Nessa!" he cried running up and hugging me. "I'm glad you came back! So maybe Pip will stop moping around 'I wish Nessa were here.'"  
Pippin blushed and I said, "Awww. Peregrin. Did you really do that?"  
"Ai, he did. Just about everyday since you left."  
"Let's go find Frodo," Pippin said trying to change the subject.  
"When Pippin turned around Sam mouthed to me, "He likes you" and pointed at Pippin.  
No duh. I'm the author. I wouldn't be doing my job properly if he didn't. I just smiled.  
We found Frodo and Merry together inside preparing elevinses. Frodo practically dropped the dish he was holding at the sight of me.  
"Nessa?! We weren't expecting to see you for at least a couple of years," Frodo said after recovering from the initial shock of me.  
"Years? I said I'd come back as soon as I got a break off from school."  
Merry was the only one who hung back from me. I made a mental note to ask Pip about it later.  
"Nice to see you, Mer."  
"You too," he said not sounding at all sincere about it and putting on a phony smile.  
Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and I all sat around the table talking about what was new. Merry muttered something about not being hungry and went home.  
"Pip? What's wrong with Merry?" I asked with a hint of confusion.  
"Well, I told you about how he was depressed for a while since he broke up with his girlfriend? Well, I think he's jealous of us because we found each other."  
"Oh." I made another mental note to talk to Merry alone and work this thing out. I wasn't going to spend my vacation with an angry hobbit lurking around.  
The rest of the hobbits and I spent a good part of the afternoon catching up with everyone's lives.  
  
A/N: I know that was pretty boring, ya'll. Sorry. My next chapter will (hopefully) be better.  
  
Chapter 3: Angry Hobbits in My Soup.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
The next morning Pippin and I woke up, made breakfast, and talked about what we had done while separated.  
Pippin talked a lot about how Frodo had changed, how Merry was depressed for a while because he broke up with his girlfriend, and he told me of his adventures with Frodo, Sam, and Merry.  
I really didn't have much to say. I didn't want to tell him that I had kissed Jake because I knew how Pippin felt about me. I was afraid of what Pippin would do if I told him about Jake. Its OK to kiss the hobbit, isn't it? It's not like I'm dating Jake exclusively. Just to be safe I won't tell either of them.  
"Why don't we go find Merry, Sam, and Frodo?" I asked. "I've missed them too."  
We left in search of our friends 10 minutes later laughing and giggling. Sam wasn't at his home so we went to Frodo's house knowing he'd be tending to his garden.  
"Saaaammmm!!!" I shouted to the hobbit that was bent over pulling weeds.  
"Nessa!" he cried running up and hugging me. "I'm glad you came back! So maybe Pip will stop moping around 'I wish Nessa were here.'"  
Pippin blushed and I said, "Awww. Peregrin. Did you really do that?"  
"Ai, he did. Just about everyday since you left."  
"Let's go find Frodo," Pippin said trying to change the subject.  
"When Pippin turned around Sam mouthed to me, "He likes you" and pointed at Pippin.  
No duh. I'm the author. I wouldn't be doing my job properly if he didn't. I just smiled.  
We found Frodo and Merry together inside preparing elevinses. Frodo practically dropped the dish he was holding at the sight of me.  
"Nessa?! We weren't expecting to see you for at least a couple of years," Frodo said after recovering from the initial shock of me.  
"Years? I said I'd come back as soon as I got a break off from school."  
Merry was the only one who hung back from me. I made a mental note to ask Pip about it later.  
"Nice to see you, Mer."  
"You too," he said not sounding at all sincere about it and putting on a phony smile.  
Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and I all sat around the table talking about what was new. Merry muttered something about not being hungry and went home.  
"Pip? What's wrong with Merry?" I asked with a hint of confusion.  
"Well, I told you about how he was depressed for a while since he broke up with his girlfriend? Well, I think he's jealous of us because we found each other."  
"Oh." I made another mental note to talk to Merry alone and work this thing out. I wasn't going to spend my vacation with an angry hobbit lurking around.  
The rest of the hobbits and I spent a good part of the afternoon catching up with everyone's lives.  
  
A/N: I know that was pretty boring, ya'll. Sorry. My next chapter will (hopefully) be better.  
  
Chapter 5: WWE Smack down! (Well, not really)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
"I asked you what?!" Pippin asked as I retold to the hobbits the events of last night over breakfast. Sam nearly chocked on his eggs he was laughing so hard.  
"You heard me," I said. "But you passed out after asking me though."  
"Frodo and Sam looked at each other (not like that you pervies!) as if they didn't believe me.  
"What?! He fell asleep. I didn't do anything to him! I fell asleep too."  
"I believe you, Nessa," Pippin said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.  
The four of us spent the day in Bree (I think Middle-Earth needs a shopping mall) and another night at the Prancing Pony. We awoke early the next morning and after breakfast set off for home.  
It was an uneventful trip, save the fact that Frodo fell off of his pony. What a klutz (Sorry all of you Elijah lovers. I love him too but I've dissed everyone else already).  
We made it back to the Shire before nightfall so Pippin and I went to check on Merry.  
Pippin knocked on the door and no one answered. He knocked again, waited, and walked in. Merry was lying on the floor, passed out.  
"Oh, dear," I said walking over to him. "He's worse than you, Pip," I laughed.  
"I resent that!" he exclaimed.  
I walked over to Merry and tried to get him up on his feet. After approximately 2 minutes he finally came to.  
He looked up, saw it was me and turned away. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"We came to check up on you," I answered.  
"I don't need your help. Go away."  
"We're just worried about you."  
"No you're not. All you women are the same."  
"Now wait just one mome-" I was cut short by a fist hitting my face. It hurt. He hits hard.  
I heard Pip squeak (hey, pipsqueak. He he. Nessa made a funny!) and tackled his cousin. He may have been smaller but he brought him down hard. "Don't you ever hit a woman like that! Especially mine!"  
"Get offa me! Just leave me alone!" and he began to cry. It was actually quite a sad sight to see him blubbering like that (sorry all you Dom fans. I just had to put that in). "I feel so lonely. Everyone has someone except me. Well, and Frodo because he's a virgin. Anyway, I hate everyone! If I can't have someone why should they?" (Aww. so sad.)  
"Come on Merry, you don't really feel like that, do you?" I asked.  
"Yes. Even you two. You stole my best friend and left me with no one," he retorted.  
"I'm still your friend, Mer," Pippin said.  
"Not while she's here! You're always with her. You don't care for me anymore. Everything you do is centered on Vanessa." (He had to use my full name, didn't he?)  
"Merry, I'll always be your friend. I'll always be here for you. Nessa is only here for a few days. I can't just ignore her because you don't have a girlfriend." Awww. my hobbit is so sensitive.  
"I guess I was being a bit selfish, wasn't I?"  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry you guys."  
"Awww. group hug!!!"  
We let go and Merry realized that my face was starting to swell where he hit me.  
"God! Did I hit you that hard?!" he asked me.  
"That would be ayes. This side of my face is numb right now."  
"I'm so sorry, Nessa."  
"What about Pip? You hit him a few days ago too. Show him, Pip." He lifted up his shirt to reveal the bruise. (Ooo. a semi-shirtless hobbit. Me gusto.)  
"I'm so sorry, my friends."  
"Awww. we forgive you!" I said.  
  
A/N: I know that was pretty bad. Sorry. I had a brain fart for ideas. I'm a little preoccupied right now. I have a research paper due and an IPC test tomorrow. It'll get better in a few days.  
  
Chapter 6: My bad  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
The next day (Merry's house)  
"Ummm. Pip? Should we tell Frodo and Sam about Merry? I don't know how they will react."  
"I don't know. They will find out anyway when they see that bruise on your face."  
"I can cover it, no problem. I have make-up at home that'll hide it. But it'll take a butt-load of it every morning. It would be easier to just tell them rather than try to hide it from them."  
"OK. If it's easier for you, love."  
Pippin and I invited the other hobbits over for supper at Pip's home. I was going to help make the mushrooms because I wanted the recipe.  
As we finished setting the table Pippin and I told Merry that if either Sam or Frodo ask about my face he would be the one to tell what happened.  
Sure enough as soon as Sam walked in he yelled, "Your face!"  
Merry explained what happened and why. Sam put on a very sour face when he came to the part about hitting me. (I love these guys! I can make them do whatever I want. Literally, I'm the author! *Points at Frodo* Dance. *He starts to tap-dance* Good hobbit.)  
When he was done explaining what happened Sam left the table. Apparently he was greatly affected by this. I got up too and went to talk to him.  
"Sam, it's OK. I'm alright, and so is Pippin. Besides, it's too late to change anything."  
"I know, Nessa, but I've known Merry for some time now and I don't want to imagine him doing these things."  
"Yeah, umm...since we're being all open and such, could I talk to you?"  
I told him about Jake and I asked him what I should do. He asked me who I loved. I really couldn't answer so he told me to sleep on it. We walked back into the dining room to finish dinner.  
About 5 minutes later I thought I felt someone's foot brush up against my leg. I blew it off thinking it was just an accident. It happened again. I looked around at the hobbits faces. Frodo was talking with Merry and Pippin was talking with Sam. None of them looked guilty or suspicious. Then Pip made the mistake of looking at me when it happened again. I'd hoped it was him! I looked at my watch and started to play footsies with him.  
"It's only 6:00 and he's coming on to me!" I thought. "This isn't supposed to happen until at least 7:30!"  
Since we didn't have anything to do that night I brought out my photo album I'd brought with me.  
Inside I had pictures of my house, my room (I don't know why but I really do have a picture of my room in there), my friend Meenie, a picture of Christy, and a few of Jake.  
"Who's this?" Merry asked when he came to Christy's picture.  
"Oh that's Christy. She's my best friend back home."  
"I like her," Merry said dreamily.  
"Maybe you'll meet her one day."  
I was a little nervous when the hobbits came to Jake's picture; I wanted their opinion of him.  
"Is this Jake?" Sam asked me.  
"Yeah. Doesn't he kinda look like Pippin?"  
"He really does. He could pass as his giant brother."  
I realized Pippin hadn't said anything for awhile and I soon found out why; there was a picture of Jake and me kissing.  
"Oh shiz-nitz," I said. "I'm sorry, Pip. I thought I took that out."  
"You. you. you kissed him? Am I not good enough for you?" he asked, his voice shacking slightly as a single tear slowly slid from his green eyes.  
"No! I love you. It's just, well, I don't know, he was there and."  
"So just because I can't be with you every moment you find someone else?" he asked with anger in his voice. "If you want to be with him, fine."  
"Pippin. I wanna be with you."  
"You say that now but what about after you leave and see Jake again? Will I be forgotten?"  
I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say actually. I wanted to be with both of them.  
"I don't know what I want," I said quietly.  
"Well that's obvious!"  
"You know, you're really not helping the situation."  
"There wouldn't be a situation if you hadn't cheated on me with some guy."  
"What do you want me to do?! I can't undo this!" I pointed at the picture. "Besides, who said I was your girl?"  
"You said you loved me. I guess it was a lie. You don't love me." And he walked away to his room and closed the door.  
"Dimmit!" I screamed. I went to my room, got my stuff and left. The three other hobbits just sat there on the couch watching us fight.  
"I knew Pippin wasn't going to be happy about him," Sam said.  
"You knew?" Merry asked.  
"Yeah. She told me during dinner when I walked out after, you know."  
"Should we go after her? Or let her cool off first?" Frodo asked.  
"If we don't follow her she might leave forever. We have to persuade her to stay and work this out with Pippin," Sam commented.  
"I'll stay here and talk with Pip. You two go look for Nessa," Merry sighed getting up off the couch.  
"Where do you think she may have gone Mr. Frodo?"  
"I thought she may have gone to the Green dragon. She loved to drink."  
"One more beer," I said  
"I think you've had enough," the bartender commented.  
"I will tell you when I've had enough. Get me another one. I've been through hell tonight and I want to forget it." He handed me one more pint.  
Frodo and Sam walk in and the entire bar shouts, "Frodo!" (If you've ever watched Cheers on Nick @ Nite, you'd understand). They walk over to me. "Nessa! I'm glad we found you."  
"I'm not. I wanna go home."  
"Look, you and Pip need to work this out. I don't want you to never come back and visit. I know Pippin loves you and you know it too. Why don't you leave Jake?" Sam said/asked.  
"If I left school and stayed here I would. But I'm not. Besides, I don't think Pippin loves me anymore.  
"How can you say that? He loves you, Nessa. Personally, though, I think you had every right to kiss Jake," Frodo said.  
"Thank you, Frodo," I said. "But I don't think he ever wants to see me again. I hurt him pretty bad."  
"Ai, you did. We heard him crying when we left. We sent Merry in to talk to him. Will you not come back and at least talk to him?" Sam asked.  
"OK, but if he goes psycho on me I'm leaving."  
  
A/N: Long chappie! Sorry. I'm tired so I'm going to bed.  
  
Chapter 7: Merry In Da House (Too Bad)!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Sam and Frodo brought me back to Pippin's hole and Merry brought Pippin out.  
I was sitting on the couch with my arms folded across my chest, looking out the window.  
Merry sat Pippin down next to me and said, "You guys work this out. We'll be back in 15 minutes." The three hobbits left the room and left Pippin and me alone.  
At first we didn't say anything to each other. Then Pippin broke the silence. "Nessa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. It was weird seeing you with him though."  
"Pippin, I'm sorry too. I should have told you about Jake and me days ago. But when I first came to your door a few days ago you kissed me. I decided I wanted to be with you. Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Already done. Am I forgiven as well?"  
"Of course," I said. "Well, that didn't take very long."  
10 minutes later the other hobbits came into the room to find us making out.  
"I told you it wouldn't take long, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. Frodo's only reaction was dropping his jaw.  
At this time Pip pushed me onto my back, still kissing me, and reached to undo my shirt.  
"That's enough of that!" Merry yelled pulling Pippin off of me.  
Pippin and I sat up, shocked to find the hobbits standing in the room.  
"Ummm. good news! We made up," I said trying unsuccessfully to liven the mood because the other hobbits, save Pippin, were staring down at me.  
"That was disgusting! I can't believe my cousin would do something like that! You two should be ashamed. Doing something like that in private is one thing but here?!" Frodo screamed at us.  
"Sorry, dude," I said.  
"I don't think we can leave them here alone together, Mr. Frodo," Sam commented. "Who knows what they would do together."  
"Oh shut up, hobbit," I said. The moment is lost anyway."  
"Maybe I should stay and keep an eye on them tonight, "Merry put in. "I'm not doing anything."  
"It's settled then," Frodo said standing up. "Nessa can stay here as long as Merry stays too."  
"Alright," I agreed. I looked at Pippin and smiled at him. Man that hobbit was a good kisser!  
Later that Night  
Frodo and Sam left and Merry started to make a bed on the couch.  
"Who's sleeping here?" I asked.  
"You are," Merry answered.  
"Why am I not sleeping in my room?"  
"Well, there's only one bed in there. I have to stay in the same room as you. I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you."  
"Oh. Why can't you just sleep on the floor of my room?"  
"I don't want to sleep on the floor."  
  
"Oh."  
So Merry slept on the loveseat, I slept on the couch, and Pippin slept in his room (that lucky poo head).  
As soon as Merry went to sleep I got up off the couch and went to the bathroom. I stubbed my toe on a chair on my way out and let out a yelp. I looked back to make sure I hadn't awoken Merry. He was still sleeping soundly.  
Before I went to the washroom I made a stopover into Pippin's room. "I'm going to the bathroom," I said to him.  
"OK," he said and went back to sleep.  
"You don't understand, Pip. Where's the only place Merry can't follow me into?"  
"The bathr- oh!" He eagerly got up out of bed and followed me across the hall and into the washroom.  
Meanwhile, Merry had awoken. He looked over at the couch and saw that I wasn't there. "Oh no," he thought. He walked down the hall and noticed that the bathroom light was on. He knocked on the door and asked, "Nessa?"  
I stopped doing whatever I was doing to Pippin, my eyes wide with fear. "Ye, yes?" I pushed Pippin into the linen closet and buttoned my shirt.  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Ummm. sure."  
"Just making sure Pippin's not in here with you."  
"Why would he? I'm just going to the bathroom."  
"OK. I'm going to check on him," and he turned around.  
"No!!! I need your help with. finding a hairbrush," I said pulling him in and away from the closet so Pip could get out. "As you can see I need to do my hair."  
"Your brush is right there."  
"Oh. Well, thanks. I didn't see it there."  
"You're acting very strangely tonight, Nessa," and he walked out to check on his cousin.  
"I hope Pip made it back to his room OK," I thought. I walked back to the main room and went back to sleep. "I bet Jake never would have in a million years done what I just did with that hobbit," I said softly.  
"What did you do with that hobbit?" Merry asked from the hall.  
"Uh-oh!" I said, my eyes flashing open.  
"Nessa."  
  
A/N: He he. Nessa in trouble! How do I get out of this one? Keep reading to find out! Please review and I'll love you forever.  
  
Chapter 8: Christy gets A Phone Call (well two)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Merry called Pippin out and had us sit on the couch. He was quite mad. "I don't know what possessed you to do that!" he screamed at us.  
"Look, Merry, please, I can explain. Well, actually no I can't. I tried, Pip."  
"You just wait until Frodo hears about this, Peregrin Took! He's going to be very disappointed with you."  
"What if I make a deal with you, Merry?" I asked. "What if I let you keep my picture of Christy? I'll even try to bring her with me next time I come."  
"Really?! I mean, no. I can't be bought."  
"Come on, Merry. All you have to do is not tell Frodo or Sam and you gain a picture of my friend."  
"Alright. What can it hurt?" he finally gave in. "I won't tell the others."  
"Yea!" I exclaimed and handed Merry the picture. Then we all went back to sleep.  
The next morning we all awoke, ate breakfast, and went over to Frodo's hobbit-hole.  
We knocked on the door and walked right in.  
"Hello, Frodo," Merry said as we entered the kitchen.  
"Hello. So were they good last night?" Frodo asked grinning.  
"Of course. I stayed with them all night and no one did or tried anything," he answered looking at me. I just looked at my shoes.  
"That's good. Do you guys think you can keep to yourselves tonight or do we need to separate you two?"  
"We'll be good! I promise," I said and looked at Pippin.  
"Of course," Pip said looking at me too. (He he he!)  
We spent the day at Frodo's home playing Truth or Dare. For some strange the hobbits enjoyed playing this game. It was weird. They made Sam put his underpants on his head a few times.  
At 9 o' clock that night I finally managed to drag pippin away and back home. (A/N: Is it time to go home yet? It's only 1:15. Only one more hour!)  
We made it back to Pippin's hole and "sat" on the cough. *cough*  
"Nessa? I love you."  
"Awww. I love you too."  
"Will you always stay with me?"  
"Whoa! Hold up buddy! What do you mean by that?"  
"I don't want you to leave me."  
"I don't want to leave either but staying is a big commitment," I said.  
"You mean you don't want to stay with me?"  
"No, not that at all. I want to stay but I still have school, my parents wouldn't like me staying, I'd miss my friends. You do know I'm only 14."  
Pippin was looking kinda put out by my decision.  
"I tell you what," I said trying to sound cheerful. "Since I'm still in school and I want to finish, I'll keep visiting until I'm ready to settle down, OK?"  
"Alright, Nessa. If it's what you want."  
He still looked sad that I wasn't going to stay. Hobbits are so cute when they pout! I playfully pushed him onto his back and kissed him. If that didn't cheer him up considerably I didn't know what would!  
I awoke the next morning and Pippin was lying next to me on the couch. "What is he doing out here?" I thought to myself. Then it all came back to me and I rebuttoned my shirt. "How could I forget?"  
I started making breakfast still thinking about last nights events. I sure did have fun! But I thought about what Pippin had said me. I still thought I should keep with my plan.  
Pippin walked in looking quite disheveled "morning," he said to me. "What did you make?"  
"Breakfast, duh."  
"Oh."  
We ate breakfast and waited for Merry. Pippin said every Thursday Merry comes over and they steal veggies from one of the nearby farms. They invited me along too but I declined. I needed to call Christy no matter what the call cost me.  
Merry and Pippin left (but Pip couldn't leave without giving me a kiss first, which I didn't object to) and I went in search of my phone.  
I found it and 3 hours later I finally hung up. I told her about my fight with Pip, the night we made up, and last night. She didn't want me to go into too much detail because e she would be grossed out. When I came to my bathroom adventure she said, "I didn't even know you could do stuff like that with your tongue! Nor did I want to know." I just answered, "Well, Pip liked it and that's all that matters." She just replied "TMI!!" Later that night Merry and Pippin came back with many treats. We cooked dinner, ate, and they told me about their day.  
"We didn't do too much today," Merry said. "Pippin here felt bad about leaving you by yourself,"  
"I didn't want you to be alone," he said sheepishly.  
"I wasn't. I talked to Christy for about 3 hours."  
"You brought your phone?!" Merry exclaimed. "Can I see it?"  
"Ummm. sure," I handed him the phone cautiously.  
"If I push number 1 what'll happen?"  
"You'll call my house."  
"What about number 2?"  
"You'll call Christy." I saw his face light up. "No!" I yelled. "I called her earlier. That call will cost me a fortune!"  
"Please?" he begged and pulled a puppy dog face.  
"No, no, no. Not the puppy dog face! It's one of my only weaknesses! Stop it! Oh, all right. But it's going to be less than 2 minutes, OK?"  
"Yea!"  
I dialed Christy's number. "Christy? We're you asleep? Sorry. But I have a certain hobbit who wants to speak with you." I handed Merry the phone.  
"Hello? My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck. You can call me Merry though."  
"Merry?! Are you serious?! OMG!!!"  
"I have a picture of you. I only got it because Nessa and Pippin were doing unholy things together and she gave me this picture so I wouldn't tell Frodo."  
"She told me about that. So why do you want my picture?" she asked flirtatiously.  
"Ummm." A/N: Food. food.I need food. Sorry. 10 minutes until lunch. I'm starving!  
"OK, you two, times up," I said grabbing the phone from Merry. "Talk to you later, Christy," and hung up.  
"I like her."  
"Oh, God," I sighed. "I told you, I'll try to bring her along next time I come."  
"Can't I come with you and meet her?"  
"No."  
"Why not?'  
"Because I don't know how people in my world will react to seeing you guys walking down the street."  
"Oh."  
  
A/n: This story's starting to drag. I'm going to end it soon. Don't forget to review. I love reviews!  
  
Chapter 9: Many Departures and Vibrating Butts!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
We all awoke pretty late the next morning and sat around for a good part of the afternoon. (A/N: OMG! I just saw a commercial and it had Elijah Wood! Eeeeee!!!!! Sorry, back to my story.)  
We finally decided to go on another short trail ride. It only took about 3 hours so we came back right around dusk. Dinner time!  
We ate dinner and supper then went to sit on the couch. Since Pip sat down first I laid down with my head in his lap (nothing dirty! Pervy!) . Oooo. so nice.  
Merry and Pippin talked about. stuff. and I started to drift off to sleep.  
"Is she asleep yet, Peregrin?"  
"I think so."  
"Good. Is she staying or leaving?" Merry asked.  
"Leaving. She wants to finish school first."  
"OK. She doesn't want us to go to Earth either. What are you going to do?"  
"Whatever she wants," he answered simply.  
"You're hopeless."  
I woke up the next morning and I was surprised to still be on the couch. Merry was still here and I was still lying on Pippin. "Why didn't he move me?" I thought.  
I didn't want to wake Pippin up yet so I laid there until he got up (hobbits sure do sleep a lot).  
When he finally did wake I went straight to the bathroom. I had to go! When I came back I sat down in is lap again.  
"Pip, today is Sunday. My friend, Tiffany, is going to be calling me today to let me know when it's safe to get home. I'm leaving."  
"Oh," he said, his face falling slightly from his beautiful smile.  
"Are you going to be OK?" I asked.  
"Ummm. yes." He didn't sound very sure of himself when he said this though.  
"Come on. Let's enjoy the time we have together, OK? I have a great idea; help me put my make-up on."  
"Ummm. OK," he said nervously.  
"I won't hurt you." I led him into my room.  
I put lipstick on him (he he he! I'm so bad) and a few other things.  
Merry had awoken by now and noticed that we weren't there. He went in search of us and on his way he saw that my bedroom light was on.  
Unfortunately for him he opened the door. "Ahhhh!!!" he screamed. "What the bloody heck are you two doing?!"  
"Giving make-overs," Pippin said innocently as he stopped kissing me.  
"Yeah, ummm. he's helping me get my lipstick on," I said. "See?" I had lipstick smeared all over my mouth.  
"We need to have another meeting," Merry said.  
"We've been over this before! Don't do stuff like that when someone else is in the house!" he screamed at us.  
I really wasn't paying any attention to him because I was too busy thinking about Pippin. I was sitting on him lap again on the couch.  
"You guys need to stop this. I-" he was cut short by my screams.  
"Ahhh!! Vibrating butt! Vibrating butt!" My phone was ringing. "I really need to take the vibrating option off." I answered my phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Tiff. You're almost back? OK. Thanks. See you tomorrow," and hung up. "I guess I need to go home."  
"No! I wasn't done yelling at you yet," Merry whined. Pippin just sat there; he still had the make-up on and looked quite funny.  
"Let me go get my stuff."  
I came back out with all my stuff and ready to go.  
"I'll miss you guys."  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Pippin asked me.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. School starts again tomorrow. I'll say hi to Christy for you Merry."  
"Thank you."  
"Pip, I don't have anything to give you unless you want my phone." I saw Merry's eyes light up. "No, Merry." He went back to sulking.  
"I couldn't take that; you need it."  
"No, no. I have some funky plan where if I lose it or it gets stolen they give me a new one and I don't pay a thing for the old one."  
"I can really keep it?!" he asked.  
"Sure. I have to go," I said giving each of them a hug and a kiss. "Bye!"  
"Wait!" Pippin yelled and grabbed one of my bags.  
In a flash of light I was gone. and so was Pippin.  
"I don't think that was supposed to happen," Merry said to himself.  
In a bang I crashed through a roof and landed inside someone's home. "Oh great, Pip, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to give you something too," he said sweetly. "I didn't mean to come here."  
That's when I looked around and noticed that I was inside the neighborhood drug dealer's room. He was sitting on his bed smoking with one of his friends.  
"Cool.hobbit," he said funny.  
"Umm.Bye!" I grabbed Pippin's hand and my stuff and got out of there. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
A/N: That's it! Fan fic number two in this series is done! R&R please. Oh, and just so you know, I've already written fic number three so keep an eye out for it. Don't forget to check out my bio page for a list of my other stories. Thank you for sticking with this story. Your reviews really mean the world to me. 


End file.
